


Summer

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Asexual Theo Raeken, Asexuality, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Alive, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Human Theo Raeken, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Past Relationship(s), Self-Acceptance, Tara Raeken Lives, Theo Raeken Has Issues, mentioned Theo Raeken/Tracy Stewart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Theo felt like a failure for his whole life. With Stiles, he feels like less of a failure.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, we have steo discord server, and we have monthly prompts here! you may come and join us **[here](https://discord.gg/uzYR5dG)** , yay  
> July's prompt was summer, so here goes my old idea of asexuals steo, where Theo feels pressured to act like he is into sex, because that's what normal people do, and Stiles was just along the way. I probably won't do anything with them in this setting.  
> Oh, also, happy pride month kinda?  
> also that's why I barely write anything romantic, but anyway!

Theo was handsome and he knew it perfectly well. He worked hard to get this body, such a look and was not ashamed to use it.

And why should he? Manipulation was amusing, much funnier, than just outright asking people to give him what he wanted. It was kind of a challenge, to make people think they decided something themselves.

Maybe he was emotionally constipated because of all the shit that happened in the 'picture-perfect' family of his, like possible parents divorce, sister's depression and his own inability to see himself as something but a failure. Though, one cannot prove anything.

So Theo threw himself in parties, manipulating people and using his body. Unhealthy? Sure. Didn't provide needed relief? Yes. Made him angry that he was a failure because of not feeling anything? Absolutely.

Maybe everything would be easier if he at least found sex appealing the way his classmates did. But other than 'yeah, it was sex, we fucked, now I have fewer hormones in my body to ruin my mood' he felt nothing. Neither with girls nor with guys.

But he didn't. He knew what attracted others and decided to roll with it. The worst thing about sex, though, was that people wanted something more, like, relationships or whatever. Theo didn't want one. Not now, and not with someone, who would probably turn their back at him, if they get even a glimpse of all the shit that's happening in his life and mind.

And the only person who really didn't buy his whole look and attitude so far was Stiles. Theo wondered about him sometimes. Beacon Hills was a small town, and Beacon Hills High was tiny. Everybody knew each other. And also there was no one who didn't know Stiles.

The guy had a very weird idea about networking, and he also seemed to know everything about everyone. If one wanted information and help, they should seek Stiles, or whatever. At the same time he had a strange price, and also his help was sometimes worse than doing it themselves.

It kind of intrigued Theo in a way, that this description suited a trickster entity more than some teenage guy who flailed too much and was sheriff's son. Theo didn't want to ask around, not because he really believed Stiles knew everything in this school, but because he didn't want to attract attention to this little interest of his.

Though, some irrational part of his mind thought that Stiles could get him. He always looked at the one he talked to with this weird intensity, that made a lot of people uncomfortable. Theo had a misfortune to feel it on his own skin. Stiles' eyes almost turned black, and it felt like he could read one's mind, or change it.

And maybe some small part of Theo hoped Stiles saw real him. Just to have someone, who he could just relax with, without a thought in his head. Without this overwhelming feeling like the world was falling apart around him and he was not enough to do anything about it.

But that was just a delusion, one of a few he allowed himself to have.

* * *

 Theo kept screwing around just for the fun of it, maybe to feel something, to test the boundaries he can or cannot cross. He wasn't stupid enough to try any drugs or even cigarettes, but he was reckless enough to try any extreme sport he could find. Nothing really matched his beloved skateboard. Though, climbing was almost fun.

He was driving back to Beacon Hills after the ride to the next town. There was a piece of better climbing equipment, and also Tara's therapist because their mother was too ashamed she even needed therapy to let her visit the local mental facility. Theo called it bullshit, and always rode her there.

When they were riding through preserve road, he noticed something unusual, a broken car with someone bent over the bumper. There was only one person in their town to ride such godawful baby-blue jeep: Stiles.

Tara flinched when the car stopped. "What, did you decide to finally get rid of me?" she asked with a weak smile.

Theo looked at her for a few seconds, because he never really gave her even the idea that he would like to not have her. Well, at least, he thought so. "No," he finally answered and undid the safety belt. "My classmate's car seems to be broken, gonna ask what's up".

"And when did you become so nice?" Tara huffed and leaned back at the seat.

"You're breaking my heart," Theo added theatrically.

"That's the only thing I can do," came the bitter answer. Theo clenched his chin and left the car. That's mental illness talking in her, and, honestly, Theo had no strength to really deal with it right now. It was almost pointless.

"Hey," Theo said when came close enough to the car.

Stiles flinched and raised duct tape like he was going to hit Theo with it. It looked almost comical, but of one image, that he would have some kind of stepper– well, better not think about it. Stiles really looked startled for a few seconds, probably, before he registered who was next to him. Eyes almost comically open, and mouth as well.

"Oh, Theo, hey, man," Stiles sighed and put his hand down. "Isn't it too late for you to drive this road?"

"I can say the same about you," Theo smirked and flexed his shoulders.

Stiles didn't even look down from his face. "Well, then let's not ask this question," he huffed and looked back at his jeep.

"Need a hand?" Theo leaned on the bumper, looking at the insides of the jeep, and, honestly, that sight would follow him in nightmares. So many duct tape should be illegal, Theo wondered how did Stiles even make this thing move.

"Well, you already here, so yeah," Stiles chuckled. "Try to start it."

Theo nodded and went to the driver seat. Well, Stiles didn't really react, maybe, he didn't like guys. Though, no, Theo certainly saw how he was making out with Isaac just a few weeks ago. He was pretty passionate. Later he kissed Caitlin, also during the game of truth or dare, so, no, Stiles was attracted to both.

The car didn't ignite. "Ok, stop," Stiles said and came back to the jeep. Theo left the car.

"Maybe you should call a mechanic?" He suggested. Stiles shrugged.

"I will, but only if I won't make her work."

Theo didn't comment on how Stiles called this piece of junk 'she'. People tend to get attached to things. Plus it was nice to know it, just in case.

"We may try and kickstart it, or, at least, help you take it to repair service".

Stiles didn't answer right away, so Theo wondered if he even heard him.

"Why did you even stop? You aren't an altruistic type," Stiles still didn't look up.

And this phrase felt like a hit. It wasn't bitter, or exactly untrue, but Stiles said it like he really wondered about reasons.

"I may not be altruistic, but I am decent enough to recognize someone who needs help. Because this road doesn't have a mobile connection, does it?"

Stiles paused. "Right," he muttered. "Try one more time".

The car didn't start, not even close.

"Well, will you give me a pull?"

"Wanna kickstart it?" Theo nodded.

"Yeah, I have the rope somewhere."

And so they spent a few minutes attaching Stiles' jeep to Theo's. Tara was weirdly silent this whole time, so Theo was glad when he saw her fast asleep.

"Anyway," Stiles said, stopping right next to driver's seat. "If it won't kickstart, maybe you can get me to the repair service on Elm Street?"

"Sure," Theo nodded and smiled. Stiles didn't even smirk and went back to the car.

"Classmate, huh," Tara mumbled when Theo started the car again.

"You know him, Stiles," Theo answered. He saw Stiles waving at him when he got into the car, so he rode down the road.

"This kid from the little league with big ears?" Tara huffed. "Well, some adulting did him good."

"Did it," Theo mused.

"And here I thought you have eyes," Tara huffed and turned around. "The car didn't start, by the way. So what's the plan?"

"We take him to the repair service," Theo shrugged.

"Ok. I hope he’s worth all this time."

More times than not Tara sounded like an asshole. Theo, once again, decided to ignore it.

* * *

 "Thanks, man, you really helped me," Stiles smiled weakly and patted Theo's shoulder. He could feel the gesture was genuine, and not the one some people initiate to just touch him.

Theo learned not to touch people first, and not even come close if he didn't want to be intimidating. Sometimes he had a feeling, people found his face intimidating when he didn't put an effort into keeping it friendly.

"No problem, it wasn't a bother. Do you want a ride home as well?"

"Nah, my dad’s gonna get me," Stiles waived his hands. "And, besides, I guess, Tara is tired anyway, so get her home".

Theo was a bit surprised he recognized Tara. He also very doubted she really wanted to go home, but Stiles had no chance of knowing so. Also, he didn't see a reason to push it.

"Ok. Well, good luck with the car," because only sheer luck could even save this jeep.

"Thanks," Stiles nodded and went back to repair station.

Tara didn't comment on this at all. When they got home, the father wasn't at home, and the mother sat at the table and lulled the wine-glass. Yeah, everything was just the usual.

* * *

 Lydia Martin's end of the school year party was a big event for them all. Well, she held the best parties, so Theo was just happy to be here. A lot of people gathered there, you could always talk to whoever, drink and relax. He didn’t allow himself to become way too drunk, because in this state he would just get into a fight. The only one who saw him like that was Josh, he also was the person who helped afterward to deal with the hangover.

This party’s goal wasn’t to get drunk, it wasn’t even really to relax. Theo observed Stiles and came to some interesting thoughts before, but now he became sure of it.

Stiles always joked inappropriately, flirted left and right, he was touchy-feely with everyone of his gang, and, for whatever reason, he didn't have any significant other since Malia moved elsewhere. Theo knew rumors about Stiles being bi, saw it. He also heard, Malia broke up with him over something. They both were tight-lipped about personal gossips. Maybe they decided to stay in long-distance relationships, but, as far as Theo saw on her facebook page (and as far as he remembers actively flirting with her), she didn't consider herself to be with Stiles.

So, what made a pretty outgoing guy, with a decent look, stay away from dating and making an actual move on someone – that was something interesting. He doubted Stiles didn’t have people asking him out, or, at least, being explicitly into him. Maybe, if Theo would still have this interest at the beginning of the next school year, he’ll go for it.

Stiles was joking around, always smiling, flailing, and there was a group of people around him, catching his every word and movement. He was fascinating.

"Ya dun listen," Tracy said, a bit tipsy. He really hoped someone would take her home because he didn't really feel like it.

"You said Corey and Mason are making out in the bedroom," Theo repeated and looked back at her. She was really drunk, and he, probably, would have to take her home, the sooner the better.

They had a few nights stands not so long ago, but he didn’t want it to become something permanent. She did, though. Still wished. Theo really hoped the summer in Europe would change that. Tracy was leaving in a few days.

He noticed Stiles’ gaze. It was so fast, so it might be some sort of wishful thinking.

* * *

 It was just the first week of summer vacations. The family was insufferable once again. Father was getting on Tara for not finishing her education and just abandoning it, he also said something of how they won’t have enough money to educate one more failure. So Theo screamed back at him, of how they would have more money if he didn’t spend it all on his bitch, cheating bastard. Or how he ruined everything.

Theo rarely had a screaming match with any of his parents, preferring to release his anger doing some extreme sports, working out in the gym or whatever. But this– this was it. Father was too shocked to fight, Tara giggled hysterically and left the room, and mother just clapped slowly.

So Theo just ran, took his skateboard, and left the house, while parents began arguing again. He heard exactly the same arguments for the last eight years since that incident with Tara getting lost in the forest and barely surviving in the cold. Somehow the almost tragedy just made their family worse to wear.

He had some favorite places to skate when he wanted to be left alone. This was some rare time he could forget about all the things that made his head hurt and just feel his board underneath. How he needed to keep the balance of his body to not fall. Honestly, if Theo had a chance, he would like to just skate.

This ramp was the empty Hales house pool. There was a big fire that killed almost every family member, and this tragedy created just one more weird urban legend about this house. As for Theo, Hales just had a pretty neat pool. It was big, kind of round and just perfect.

The walk in the preserve was nice, and probably deadly, so more adrenaline for him. But he didn’t care. Maybe when he would come back home, his father would be gone for good, or Theo would have a very awkward time. He couldn’t wait for his coming of legal age this autumn, to just leave. Yes, he would still be in his senior year, but he could manage.

"You know, they say if you are near old Hale house at the exact moment of sunset, you may hear their screams," the male voice startled Theo, but he still landed smoothly on the bottom of the pool and looked up.

Stiles was here, wearing a dark blue hoodie and just looking more relaxed than a transpassing son of the sheriff even should.

"I'm not here to check it, though," Theo shrugged. "Just to skate."

"And why exactly do you excuse himself," Stiles huffed and squatted next to the border of the pool. "It's not like we are on private property, right?" his smile became wide, and still didn't reach his eyes.

"I won't tell if you don't," Theo's smile was a bit crooked.

How Josh put it once, Theo had a ‘resting bitch face’, and it could scare people without a smile. And, well, sometimes he did use this for his benefit, as well as his attractiveness. Now he felt like it all was in vain because Stiles just blinked and began tapping the ground in front of him.

"Well, if you tell on me, I'll tell about you".

"Sounds right," Theo nodded. He took his right leg from the board and took it from the ground. "So, what, are you going to stay to listen to last Hale's screams?"

"Yeah, the sunset is in like a minute or two. Are you?"

"If you want me to keep you a company," Theo flexed his shoulders, silently attracting Stiles' attention.

Stiles didn't even lower his gaze, still looking at Theo's face.

"Of course I do, if rumors are true, Hales didn't just scream, they howled. And their howl attracts wolves, who would eat any unfortunate soul who is close enough. And I run faster than you do, so there is a bigger chance I'll survive," Stiles said it completely seriously, and Theo's mind shortcut. He stared at Stiles, feeling weird like he spoke to Tara on her bad days. Then he looked sideways, feeling the small honest smile.

"Well, there weren't any wolves in California for fifty years, so, I guess, we're safe," Theo went to Stiles, put the board next to him and raised himself from the bottom only using his hands.

"But there are coyotes, and they're even worse," Stiles winced and shook his head. "Their howl sounds like a human cry."

Stiles didn't really look at Theo, just at the forest behind the pool.

"Are you alone?" Theo asked, more out of politeness, and not because he was curious.

"Yeah," Stiles didn't reply more, even though Theo guessed, Scott didn’t come with him. Maybe he was with Allison again, because she didn’t leave this summer. "And you are as well, and also on your feet," he nodded and stood up, turning his attention, from the forest to Theo. There were no sun rays because of the tall trees rounding the house, so his eyes looked almost black.

"Mhm," Theo nodded. He kept looking at Stiles eyes, uncomfortable to down his gaze but also feeling weirdly scrutinized by his look. It wasn't particularly calculating, but still unpleasant.

Theo wondered what exactly happened to Stiles, to make him look that old when eye to eye. And why he acted so differently, compared to what he saw just a week ago.

"Wanna ride, if we survive the run against wolves?" Stiles was the first to avert his gaze, mostly because he looked at the house.

Theo didn't even know one could feel like prey when somebody like Stiles looked at them. Like, yes, compared to the Little League time, he did grow up well, but Theo couldn't really call him commonly handsome. Maybe because he wasn't looking at him much, but anyway. He was lanky, his nose was weirdly upturned, and, well, he still made it work, when he was animated and more alive than this intensity he gave some weird urban legend vibe.

"You know," Stiles began with a small smile on his lips. "There were a few cases of something wolf-like to attack people lately, next to the old Hale house".

Theo felt his stomach sink. Screw this, Stiles could be outright terrifying, and Theo now understood perfectly well where his reputation came from.

"You are joking, right?" He asked, changing his voice to sound more skeptical and sarcastic.

"I'm not," Stiles shrugged. "Oh, look, the sun is gone, and no howling, huh. I guess, the legend is false and it just so happened that all bodies were found somewhere nearby. Though maybe coyotes decided to make a den out of Hale house, and all the now-corpses just came too close. Well, we'll never know," Stiles put his hand on Theo's shoulder. "Let's go".

It was probably the weirdest thing that happened that day.

* * *

 “Is your car even working today?" Theo asked with a smile when they went back to the road.

"If you want a lift home you'll stop bad mouthing my baby,” Stiles huffed.

“Of course I do, but I saw the monstrosity your jeep’s insides were. That’s like Lovecraftian abomination, that definitely only runs on the sheer magic of elder gods,” Theo shrugged. Stiles huffed and pushed him a bit.

“No, really. So many duct tape should be illegal. I wonder how do you even make this thing move.”

“Maybe I am the elder abomination,” Stiles said with an absolutely straight face, but then he smiled, and even in the darkness his features softened. “Just kidding, though there are a lot of weird things going on in Beacon Hills, like this Hale house rumor is resent, there are so many things that exist even before we were born.”

“Wanna explore?” Theo said without really thinking about it. He felt like this was his chance to get out of the house, and, well, this sounded interesting.

“Hell yeah, man!” Stiles exclaimed happily and almost jumped, which was potentially the bad idea in the dark wood when neither of them bothered with the flashlight. Though he managed not to fall, and they finally reached the jeep.

Miraculously, the car started. It was even nice inside, the decent smell, and it seemed to be well-kept. Stiles didn’t have a normal radio, but there was a police one. They didn’t even acknowledge its presence.

When they were riding back to the town, Stiles was talking about all unsolved mysteries of Beacon Hills. There were surprisingly a lot of them, and Theo found himself liking this.

* * *

 They spent almost every day together. Stiles was livid about everything he could get his hands on. He also flirted with everybody, but it seemed natural, something he didn’t even think of, before doing. It was the same as breathing to him, and it’s been a while since Theo got so many mixed signals. It was really distracting.

Stiles was probably more happy about someone to really listen to his ramblings, than the fact they ventured into all these abandoned buildings.

Theo spent more time in the library than he ever did in his life. And it was a nice change of pace because his family life went to hell after that one time.

Parents finally decided to push the divorce. They didn’t set the process in the trial yet, because Theo was underage, and they would have to deal with ‘who’s going to take care of him’. Neither wanted to.

After one more family scene, Tara decided to move with her girlfriend she found in the neighbor town. That also created a stink, so Theo just– preferred not to come home a lot. Not that any of them noticed.

Stiles was actually chill about giving him a place to sleep during the night, or just take him somewhere in the nighttime. He was already eighteen, and also the sheriff’s son, so nobody really questioned him. He also knew all patrol routes, which was a bit scary.

At some point Theo found himself thinking, that he liked being with Stiles. Not as the way to distract himself from family drama, but genuinely being with him. Listening to his ramblings, watching him flail, frown, and also sit down together in silence. Theo didn’t think Stiles was even capable of being silent or still before. But he was when he read some old archives with the intensity only he was capable of. When he tried to figure something out.

Theo was screwed.

So he decided to go for it, even if Stiles’ mixed signals weren’t about romance.

“Maybe we should just go to the cinema today?” he proposed. “I think, the movie you talked about like a week ago is out already.”

Stiles blinked and looked up, surprised. His mouth was open like Theo just said something impossible. Maybe he did.

“Oh, yeah, I think it should,” Stiles coughed and looked down at the paper he was reading, perplexed. “Uh, yes, right.” He nodded to something in his thought.

“Should we call it a date, I wonder,” Theo smiled and leaned closer to Stiles over the table.

He blinked and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, sure, though I thought all our adventures were dates as well,” he teased and also leaned to Theo. He did it way too fast and sudden, so they almost hit their heads.

The laugh was way too loud, and if the librarian cared, she would scream at them in this weird scream-whisper. Just to not feel awkward.

So in their usual ‘let’s play Buzzfeed unsolved’ game became more varied. It was almost nice, Theo almost forgot why he didn’t date.

Until they were in a cafe and he saw the kissing pair. It wasn’t that Stiles and Theo didn’t kiss or cuddle. No, they both enjoyed it, even though that was a bit awkward at first.

But with all of this usually came sex. And he needed to try to go for it. Because even though Stiles never really talked about it directly, that was something they were supposed to do as a couple. So, while summer was still going, it wasn’t even the end of July, Theo decided on the plan.

* * *

 They took Theo’s jeep this time, even though Stiles complained all the way. He didn’t want to believe his car won’t be able to ride all this way.

It was midday when they finally reached the beach. It wasn’t completely empty, but there weren’t a lot of people around. They weren’t really fans of nature, but it was romantic and fun.

They were messing around in the water, swimming and just being together. Stiles liked, that there was some sort of legend about it. That was actually how they ended up here, to check it.

The evening wore on. They decided to stay here for the night. The beach was below, and the car on the top of the rocky cliff. Theo had one look down to see that he didn’t want to fell. In the night the beach they messed around on would be under water.

Theo took some warm blankets and pillows. They thought about starting the fire but decided against it. Everything was way too wet. Belatedly, Theo hoped they won’t get ill or whatever. Maybe he should’ve taken the tent. Did they even have a tent?

“Woah, so many stars,” Stiles said.

“Yeah,” Theo hugged his shoulders and kissed Stiles’ jawline softly and almost lazily, even though he felt tense. Like that, it slowly turned into a kiss.

It happened enough times for Theo to know how to act. He always was the one who initiated sex, so it shouldn't be hard. Almost nobody stopped him before, so he should’ve done everything right. His body was reacting accordingly to such closeness, but it still didn’t make him wish for sex. He liked Stiles enough for it to be a bit more pleasant.

Theo put his hand on Stiles’ stomach and traced his fingers down to the line of his sweatpants.

“No, Theo,” Stiles said and leaned back. Theo tried to reach for the kiss instinctively but stopped in the track. Ok, it isn’t the first time somebody tells him ‘no’, but that were one-night stands, and not somebody he, kind of, dated. Was it too rushed? Did Theo do something wrong?

He felt a bit guilty, that there was a relief.

“Ugh, don't take it personally,” Stiles said. He sat down, and Theo did as well. “That’s just, I’m asexual.”

Theo blinked and frowned. He, kind of, never heard of that before. Stiles didn’t let him ask, though, and kept explaining. Maybe his face told him a lot.

“That’s just, I’m not particularly interested in sex. Like, I can have it, but, I don’t really want it. So, that’s, ugh, you know, telling it to Malia was easier for whatever reason,” Stiles huffed and rubbed his face.

“Huh,” Theo said, almost against his own will. Something felt just right about that. “So that’s a normal thing? I mean, the lack of desire or whatever?”

Like he wasn’t a failure at least somewhere.

“Well, yeah,” Stiles blinked. “Like, everyone says ‘if you don’t want to have sex, you aren’t a real man’ or whatever. But that’s just the absence of want, and that’s totally fine.”

“So,” Theo began, almost shyly. Ok, it felt surreal in a way. “If we just lie down, without sex, cuddle and so on, that’s alright?”

Stiles looked almost as lost, as Theo felt after that, then he nodded.

They laid on pillows and Theo hugged Stiles again. They spent a few minutes in silence, Stiles didn’t talk. He put his hand on Theo’s thigh and squeezed, almost nudged.

“I always thought there is something wrong with me because I didn’t really want it,” Theo confessed softly. “I had sex, so, probably, I’m not really asexual, am I?”

“Nah, you're fine,” Stiles rocked his leg. “I also had sex, and I even enjoyed it, but it doesn’t mean I want it all the time. Like, when I look at someone, it doesn’t mean I want to jump on them and fuck like bunnies. People just don’t get it.”

Theo nodded absently.

“Besides,” Stiles continued. “We are both the same, so that makes our life so much easier.”

“Yeah,” Theo still tried to wrap his head around the fact, that it was ok to not feel sexual desire or whatever.

“We can talk about that some more, or when we come home,” Stiles suggested.

“Home,” Theo said and relaxed.

“I have a few powerpoint presentations for you. I put all my heart in it.”

Theo remembered this one time he saw Stiles’ presentation and laughed softly. Yes, sure, that’s going to be a disaster.

“Hey,” Stiles’ grip on his thigh strengthened.

“I’ll watch it all anyway,” Theo said and kissed his temple.

Stiles murmured something about how great at presentations he is. Then he switched to the topic of stars and constellations. Theo listened to his voice and hugged him tighter.

The knot around his heart, this feeling of being a failure just about everything, let go, even if just a little bit. He needed to hear that, maybe told exactly by Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
